The Jock and The Cheerleader
by Pretty Little Soldier 44
Summary: Emily Fields is the Captain of the Varsity Basketball team. Alison Dilaurentis is the Captain of the Varsity Cheer team. They are childhood best friends trying to get through high school. What happens when the jock falls for the cheerleader? Thats were this mess begins.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Pretty Little Liars_**

**_A/N Hey guys! This is a new story which I will explain more in chapter one. This is the prologue to the next chapter and why everything is like it is. So remember to follow, fav, and review!_**

_I bounce the ball across my legs and though them. Then pull up for a three pointer. _

_"__Wow, Em you just keep getting better and better everyday." I hear the familiar voice of my best friend Alison Dilaurentis behind me._

_"__Sure for a sixth-grader." I say sadly, since I see the varsity players getting every single shot in. I look like a amateur compared to them. _

_"__Shut up Em, you are amazing and everyone knows it." she says playfully,_

_"__How do you even play this game anyway?" she asks walking over and grabbing the ball from me. _

_"__Hold on I will be right back." I respond, going into my garage grabbing another basketball. _

_I come back quickly and see Ali trying to dribble, she isn't that bad. _

_"__Ok give me the low down on basketball." she says stopping dribbling. _

_"__Let's start with shooting," I instruct Ali nods her head,_

_"__So go like this with your elbow out and bent back." I demonstrate and she copies me,_

_"__Hold on let me help you." I say coming to stand behind her, I put my hand on her elbow fixing it's placement. _

_"__Then put your other hand here." I say reaching for her left hand and placing it on the side of the ball. I was slightly taller then Ali so my warm breath was hitting against her ear in the cool fall air. I think I see her shiver._

_She shoots it and I goes against the backboard then into the hoop. _

_"__Would you look at that. Em you are a pretty good teacher." she says turning around to face me. Our lips are inches apart and I get this weird new urge to kiss her. I then hear foot steps and boys talking from down the street coming toward us, and pull back. _

_"__Hey Emily, do yo want to play even though you are going to lose." Comes the annoying voice of Nick Miller the stupidest most irritating kid I have ever came across in my entire life. _

_"__Sure I'll play you little d-bag, you will just lose." I retort smugly. I can see the anger in his eyes as I said this. _

_"__Fine you asked for it to 10." he says irritated,_

_"__To 10." I respond,_

_"__Ladies first," he says passing me the ball. I clear it and he gets into his guarding position. I dribble it across my legs then though his and in for a lay-up. _

_"__That's 2-0 me." I say just to get under his skin, _

_"__Whatever, I was going easy on you." he responds I roll my eyes._

_I get the ball again and shoot for an easy 3._

_"__Woo go Em." I hear Ali shout by Toby who is Nicks "friend" even though he doesn't really like him._

_"__Shut up Alison!" Nick yells at her, that is when I lose it._

_"__What did you say?" I ask him royally pissed off._

_"__I told her to shut up." he says to me as if nothing is wrong, I look at Ali who looks down at the ground. She looks back up at me her eyes meeting mine she looks hurt. _

_"__Are we going to play or not?" he asks like the cocky bastard he is. I am going to kick the crap out of this kid._

_"__Ball." I yell at him, I dribble a shoulder check him square in the jaw. He fumbles back and falls on to his wrist, spraining it. He yelps out in pain, _

_"__Opps." I say blandly, I didn't want him to sprain his wrist, but whatever its called karma. _

_"__Bitch!" he says looking at me with his bright green eyes._

_"__Whatever, you deserved it." I say, then Ali and I walk into the house, I see her smile at me._

_That isn't the last time I encounter him. He is the reason Alison left me. _

**_A/N Believe me the next chapter is a lot better! _**


	2. The Confession

_I don't own Pretty Little Liars _

_A/N Hey guys! Surprise another new story, it's AU about Em being the Captain and star of the Varsity basketball team and Ali is the head cheerleader. They are childhood friends and are very close with each other's families. Spencer plays basketball with Emily. Aria and Hanna are cheerleaders. Also, I'll update my other stories soon! I just got a Twitter and my user is PLS44444. Oh and Italics are flash backs. So as always _**_fav, follow, and review_**_. _

**_From Ali:_**

**_OMG do you see his hair? _**

**_To Ali:_**

**_Who's?_**

**_From Ali:_**

**_Sean's _**

I look up from my phone toward the front of the classroom.

**To Ali: **

**Did he even comb it this morning? **

**From Ali: **

**Lol probably not**

We are in math class texting since everyone else is finishing the math test. It is the last period of the day thankfully.

**From Ali:**

**Are ready for the game? **

**To Ali: **

**Ya you are coming right?**

**From Ali:**

**Em, I am the head cheerleader remember, I kinda of have to be there. Besides I would never miss one of your games.**

**To Ali:**

**Good cause you are my good luck charm**

I look over across the room at her and can she her blush, smiling as she types.

**From Ali:**

**I know since you tell me every game**

**To Ali: **

**Because I don't want you to forget that you are MINE not he that shall not be named**

**From Ali:**

**Don't start this again Em I like him we're dating **

**To Ali:**

**But it's Nick HE'S A MAN WHORE **

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Ali looks at me with a sad look before leaving ahead of me. Damn it Emily why did you bring him up,I think to myself before heading out of class.

I change in the locker room into shorts and a t-shirt with my old, but lucky work-out sneakers. I always work out before friday night games with Spencer. We are the "power duo" of the Sharks basketball team or at least that's what the papers call us. The girls varsity basketball program in Rosewood is the best in the state and we are so much better than the boy's team, who are a complete joke. Ali's boyfriend is the captain of the boy's team we've always hated each other since we were little. That's why it breaks my heart to see him with Ali. She chose him over me.

_"__I love you," I plead there are tears streaming down both of our faces. _

_"__I love you Em. But I love him too." she whippers out, smoothing her hair back. I can see her breath along with mine. We are outside of the school during the boy's game, but before mine she is in her cheerleading uniform a long black military coat covering her. I am wearing my varsity jacket that Ali loves to wear. _

_"__So I love you more, I'll care for more. I'll be there when you can't sleep and need some one to cuddle with, you are my one and only. He has 1 million other girls lined up to be with him. Stay with me Ali, please." I stop my rant. Just by the way she looks at me I know our friendship or whatever we had is over. _

_"__I am sorry I love you, but not in that way." she apologizes tears running down her face,_

_"__Fine." I choke out sternly, turning to walk away from her. Then she speeds up to catch me before I start to walk away._

_"__Don't go Em you have to play soon." she clarifies holding me by my elbow. I look down at her since I am 5'11 and she is 5'6. _

_"__How can I play my heart out when it just got ripped out of my chest." I tell her with out my voice breaking once. _

_I keep walking toward my car and get in. I drive off to the Rosewood Bar not far from my house to drink my sorrows away, to drink Ali away. _

_I get so drunk that I forget my name. I forget who Ali is for a minute. I walk home leaving my car there. I was crossing the street and a car came out of no where and hit me. I break my leg in three different places. _

_After that all I can remember is being taken to the hospital. I had to have sugary since a part of my bone was protruding out of my calf. Ali tried to visit me the next day, but I told the nurses to not let her in. That happen two years ago when sophomore year began._

I look down at my scar. I have a permeant reminder of that night.

"Hey ready to go?" questions Spencer snapping me out of my day dream.

"Ya c'mon." I say walking toward the exit.

"Here!" I yell at Spencer as I run for a break away. She hurls me the ball, catching it I dribble for an easy lay-up, tying the game 44-44 with only 15 seconds left in the game. The other coach calls a time out. We all run to huddle in with our bench and coach.

"Ok T, guard their point guard number 33. Fields when we get the ball run down for a lay up. If they score Hastings bring the ball up and Smith will set a pick for Fields. Set yourself up for a 3. Got it." she tells us as the referees blow the whistle signaling the end of the time out. "Yes coach!" we say at the same time.

"Ok Sharks on 3..1..2..3!" she yells,

"Sharks!" we scream over the cheering crowd and cheerleaders.

We take the floor in our defensive positions. T guards the point guard, however they past it off to their forward who is somehow open and gets an easy jump shot, making the score 46-44.

"Come on Sharks! Kick there ass!" I hear Ali scream from the crown over the noise. I smile at how into the game she gets. Spencer brings the ball up the floor on que Haley sets the pick and I am running to my favorite spot on the floor, the baseline. I step behind the 3 point arch and Spencer passes me the ball.

Its as if time stops and I see the ball slowly enter my hands. Then I bring my elbow back to shoot, jumping up, what feels like two feet off the ground, releasing the ball into the air. I watch as the ball spins and goes straight into the hoop, making that beautiful swish sound. The clock blares signaling the end of the game. The crowd goes crazy the rest of my team comes over to me making a pig pile on top of me. The cheerleads scream running onto the court too. Once I out from under them. Ali comes over to me jumping into my arms wrapping her legs and arms around me.

"Oh my god Em that was amazing." she whispers into my ear, "I am sorry about earlier today," she continues, I hold onto her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Hey, I am the one that should be saying sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I should let you go I am all sweaty." I say into her ear.

"No, I like it when you are like this, you smell good." she murmurs against my skin, which tickles.

"Okay, whatever you say." I respond smiling. We stay like this for a little longer then she releases me.

"I have to go, but we are still on for our Saturday work out right?" she asks,

"Right, see you tomorrow." I say, waving as she leaves.

She waves back and turns her head forward as she walks out the door. God, after all these years I still in love with her, I think to myself. I then walk to the back door down to the locker room.

_A/N I hope you like it tell me want you think it the comments or on Twitter! :P I will update Dog Tags this weekend to possibly Hold Me Tight too. Alright is past mid night I have to get to bed._

_Until next time ~ Pretty Little Soldier_


	3. Love Me Harder

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ my alarm blares I look at the clock it's 8:00 a.m.

"Oh crap Ali is going to kill me." I say since I am supposed to meet her at school now. I quickly get up and shower. After letting the hot water wake me up I get changed into some shorts and a long t-shirt then put on my varsity jacket, along with some sweat pants. I grab a water then head out the door, grabbing my keys.

I turn on the car and let it warm up a bit since it is so cold outside. I notice the sky is pure white and snowflakes are starting to fall. I rush over to the school making it in under ten minutes.

I walk passed the gym and into the training room. I see Ali on her phone on one of the benches. She doesn't notice me yet to preoccupied with her phone. I walked in front of her and she looks up at me.

"You are late," she scolded playfully,

"I know I'm sorry." I respond with a smile, I take off my coat and sweat pants putting them on the bench. "What do you want to start off with today?" I ask,

"Weights I need to get stronger than you," says Ali walking toward to the weights section of the gym,

"Ok, but Ali you are never going to be stronger than me." I say matter-of-factly, she laughs,

"That's the best joke I've heard in awhile, Em." she responds,

"I'm right and I'll prove it to you, arm wrestle me." I suggest smugly,

"All right, loser jumps in the pool," she states,

"Deal." I confirm,

"Deal," she repeats,

I go to the weight lifting bench and put my elbow on the table Ali does the same.

Ali's POV

Why did I have to be cocky? She is going to break my friggin arm! I think to myself, at least I get to see her perfect arms though dear god if that only that girl knew what does to me. I grab her hand and start to count down.

"3..2..1..Go," I yell and I try to resist Em's control as much as possible, but as always my hand hits the beach making me the loser.

"OH MY GOD WHY! WHY DO I OPEN MY BIG MOUTH." I exaggerate, I see Em smile at my out burst, I always say something every time we work out and I am almost always the one who loses. I only win when we do yoga or something with flexibility. Or that one time Em tried to do a backflip and failed miserably.

"You made the bet. Now let's go to the pools," says Em cockily, walking towards the exit.

We enter the pool house and the smell of chlorine takes over my nostrils, taking my shirt off to reveal my neon yellow sports bra. I see Em starring at me out of the conner of my eye. I smile to myself maybe she does still have feelings for me, I smile at the thought. Then off go my shoes and shocks then I jump in.

"Wow you really didn't waste any time." Emily adds smiling,

"Today, I think I am going to join you, if that's ok?" she asks, I raise my eyebrow,

"Um of course it's ok, get your ass in here." I laugh, Emily then like me takes off her shirt. She has a neon pink sports bra on and all I can think about are her abs. Dear god

just looking at them turns me on since they look like they were shaped by Pablo Picasso himself. Not only that, but the person they are attached to makes me feel like I am on a different planet, a planet fully of love and compassion with passion and ecstasy. Why did I reject her? I know because I don't want to ruin what we have especially after "That Night." Which scared me to death I almost lost Emily forever and I can't live in a world without her. I know its probably my fault that it happened, but something else is more important right now. I have to push my feelings aside, for a greater good.

"Cain ball!" She yells jumping in splashing me, coming to the surface she pushes her hair back. "It's warmer in here then out there," she comments, as she swims toward me. "We should play a game." I say, Emily turns to me,

"Like what?" she responds,

"Marco Polo like we did when we were kids," I state smiling,

"All right but I call Polo since he is cooler," I say seriously,

"Em, they are the same person, dummy," I giggle,

"Um not the last time I checked," she remarks, "Whatever lets just play, close your eyes." Emily tells me, why does this feel sexual? It is a kids game Alison keep it together for two friggin seconds

"Marco," I say,

"Polo." I hear in front of me from far away, then I hear a splash of water,

"Marco."

"Polo." I hear beside me closer than before, my heart starts to beat faster, I turn towards her walking closer to Emily's voice. I hear another splash. She is gone.

"Marco." I say weaker than before more wanting, were did she go?

"Polo." I feel her breath on my neck from behind me, my heart starts to beat like a humming bird's. I turn around quickly and grab Em by her muscular arms.

"I win," I whisper opening my eyes, our lips are millimeters away. I can feel her minty breath on my lips. I move my hands to her shoulders hers to my hips. Her warm brown eyes meet with my blue ones. I lean in a bit closing my eyes - "Fields," I hear Em's coach bellow, I turn around out of Em's arms. "You should be getting home or you are going to be here all night. It is starting to really come down out there." She says to us from the hallway.

"Ok, thanks coach." I hear Emily respond, and her coach leaves,

"Do you want to come over my house? Since we have a generator?" I say because I just want to be around Emily a little bit longer.

"Sure," her voice says huskily, we get out of the pool and head back to the locker room.


	4. Secrets

_A/N I m so sorry guys that these stories were deleted. :) What happened is at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway this will be extra long and I should be updating more from Wednesday to Sunday because I have a break from school! Remember to tell me what you think in the comments and you can yell at me too in there. So follow, fav, and review (can we get back all those amazing comments?). Ok without further or do Chapter 3._

* * *

><p>Ali POV<p>

"Come on Ali," Em yells, as she heads to the exit of the school. She opens the door for me and we head into the parking lot. I see my black Lexis in the first row of cars. I grab Em's arm and pull her in my direction.

"We will get your car later or in the morning whenever." I say, Emily nods her head,

"I hope nothing happens to her." She says looking longly back at it.

"Em no one is going to touch your car everyone knows its yours, because you parade it around school giving death treats to any freshmen who dares to come close to it."

"That is true." She says sternly.

We get into my car turning on the heat immediately. I put my hands up to the vents, Em does the same.

"So what do you want to do when we get to my house?" I ask,

"Whatever you want to do, I don't care." She responds,

"Great, cause we are watching the Christmas movie marathon." Emily laughs at me then looks over at me. Her tan cheeks are slightly pink from the cold. I can see her warm brown eyes light up a little before she responds.

"As long as you have hot chocolate I'll be ok."

Emily is in my kitchen making us hot chocolate while I am trying to find a movie for us to watch in my Christmas DVD collection. I stumble upon _It's A Wonderful Life_ Emily and I's favorite. I quickly take it off the shelf, and pop it into the player. I hear feet padding towards me while I am starting the movie.

"I put on extra whipped cream on top just the way you like it." Emily says while placing one of the mugs in my hands.

"Thanks, you are the only one that can make me hot chocolate Em, everyone else's tastes shitty." I say bringing the cup to my lips. Emily laughs and sits down beside me. I automatically shift right next to her. Whenever we watch movies we cuddle its like an unspoken rule between us. I place the bowl of popcorn in our laps as Emily takes a sip of her hot chocolate the whip cream leaves a mustache on her upper lip. I get the sudden urge to kiss it away, but I don't do it. She wipes the cream away from her lip with her hand. I press play and the movie starts.

Halfway through the movie I look out the window and see the snow really swirling and there are at least two inches outside. Getting tired I relax my head in the crock of Em's neck. She does't move at the new found contact only welcomes it by wrapping her arm around my back. I start to drift off against Emily, her scent intoxicates my nostrils. She smells like flowers and channel number five with a hint of sweat, the sweet kind not the

gross makes-you-want-to-throwup kind. I think Em knows I am starting to fall asleep because I feel her fingers start to trace circles on my back. Then I let unconsciousness get the better of me.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

I hear Ali's breathing even out and I know she is asleep. Her blonde curls escalade down her back and I rub circles under them so she would fall asleep quicker.

The movie is just about to end and I switch the T.V. onto the sports channel instead of the Blue-ray player. I see the scores and start watching the UMass vs. LSU game and I hear Ali murmuring something in her sleep.

"Stop Nick, what are you doing. Stop." She mummers subconsciously, I raise an eyebrow,

"What the hell?" I whisper almost as quickly as a thought. "What Ali?" I say I little bit more loudly,

"Stop. Oh my God—" she says but then snores, and begins to stir.

"Em can you take me to bed?" she whispers into my shirt and grabs a fist full of the material.

"Sure Ali." I respond quietly, my mind still wondering what she was murmuring about.

One of my arms goes under the backs of her folded knees and the other already around her back I lift her into my arms. Her small form leaning against my chest. I carry her bridle style into her room.

Laying her on her bed, and tucking her in under the covers. Her hand is still attached to my shirt.

"Ali let go." I giggle into her ear.

"No. Stay with me." she argues,

"I have to go." I state,

"No you don't, you are lying." she corrects me,

"You are right I am lying." I come clean,

"I win. You stay. Get in." she demands,

"Fine." I say defended. Then my phone rings.

"Hold on, that could be my mom I haven't talked to her in a while." I tell Ali,

"Ok go just come back." she responds, I go out into the hall and look at the caller I.D. It wasn't my mom, it was Jenna Alison's co-captian and one of her best friends other than me.

"Hey Jenna," I say nonchalantly,

"My parents are out. My house tonight." she demands,

"Ok." I say back, she hangs up the phone. I head back to Ali's room.

I get in her bed and she rolls over resting her head on my chest.

"What did your mom want?" she asks,

"Oh, she wants me to go home later and check to make sure the heat is on so the water pipes don't freeze." I lie,

"Ok, then I'll just keep you company until then." she says draping an arm over my mid-section.

"Sounds good." I kiss the top of her head. "Night Ali."

The snow continues fall outside the cold atmosphere engulfing Rosewood. The sky is turning dark and inside Ali and I are cuddled together keeping warm. Ali's head is on my chest and her hand is still gripping my t-shirt. I slept a little bit, but not a lot since Ali is such a loud snorer. She starts to stir on my chest.

"Hey Em," her voice is husky from sleep,

"Hey Ali, you slept well."

"Yep your heartbeat is very soothing." she responds making me blush,

"Ok, well that's good to know." I laugh,

She sits up and rubs her face, I miss the weight of her head on my chest. She runs a hand through her hair and then looks at me.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make your favorite, mac and cheese, if you want."

"Ok, since you offered." I say matter-of-factly,

"Alright come on." She whips the covers off of us and goes down stairs.

"I can believe this is still your favorite after all these years." She smiles at me. We just finished eating, I am putting away the dishes.

"Well me and this mac and cheese go way back." I continue, "We have been though good times and bad." I exaggerate looking at the ceiling. Ali laughs at me then smacks my arm.

"Shut up, you can't take one thing seriously can you?"

"No I really can't." I laugh, then my phone rings and Jenna's name flashes across the screen.

"Hi mom." I say into the phone, turning around,

"Are you with Ali? When are you getting here?"

"Im leaving now." I say, looking over my shoulder, Ali smiles sadly at me,

"Good, I'll be waiting." She hangs up the phone. I turn back around.

"Can you drive me to my car, since it really didn't snow too much."

"Sure let me get my keys."

On the way back to school, Ali looks over at me. "How is your mom in Texas?" she asks,

"She is happy there, I have been missing her though." I respond,

"At least you two talk on the phone."

"Ya," I need to ask her about what she said in her sleep. We are almost at our school and I have to get the question off my chest.

"Ali?" I ask questionably,

"Ya, Em." Her eyes are still on the road.

"While you were sleeping you said somethings…and I know I shouldn't ask, but I have to." I say looking down, however my voice is stern.

"What did I say?" she asks,

"You said something like 'Nick," I paused swallowing hardly, I hate saying that idiot's name, "Stop, what are you doing." I look at her with sorrowful eyes, her eyes are on the road. Tears start to form in her eyes, "Ali, is he hurting you? Cause I swear to god if that punk ass little bitch lays a hand on you—"

"No! Em its nothing like that!" she interrupts me,

"Then what is it?" I ask again,

"Its nothing," a tear runs down her face,

"Ali, why are you crying, what happened?"

"Drop it Em. It's not my secret to tell." she tells at me,

"Ok, fine. I am going to find out eventually. Why do you date him if he makes you cry and keep secrets?" I ask her my eyes gather unshed tears,

"Because," she pauses, "He reminds me of you. He was there when you weren't both times when you…left me." she responds,

"Don't insult me, I am nothing like that d-bag." I stop and gather my thoughts, "I didn't leave you Ali…I was figuring things out…I was figuring us out," I respond as we pull into the school parking lot. My car is still there just covered in fresh white snow. Ali pulls up behind my car. I open the door, and look back at her from behind my shoulder. "I will never leave you Ali." I say then get up, just as I am about to close the door I hear her whisper, "I know. Neither will I."

Once the door is shut and I back away and she pulls out of the lot. The headlight beams of her car creating a path in the darkness away from me. I sigh and get back into my own car. I turn it on and let the motor warm up. The snow melts off of the wind shield with the windshield wipers and heat coming from the car. I put the car into drive and head to Jenna's house.

I knock on the door. It takes a couple of seconds. Then I hear feet heading towards the door. She opens it and I am met with her piercing green eyes. She is wearing a black lace bra and panties. Her long brunette hair is falling down her shoulders.

"You are late." she purrs,

"I know." I replay huskily,

I push forward and grabbing her hips pushing her out of the doorway. Her hands go to the back of my head. Our lips meet in a hungry sloppy kiss. I close the door with my foot. I pin her against the wall. I can feel the heat of her body. Her hands move to the zipper of my varsity jacket unzipping it and ripping it off my body, discarding it to the floor. Her hands go back to racking down my back feeling my shoulder blades.

"Bedroom?" she asks, I respond by picking her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I head up stairs and into her bedroom. Slamming the door shut with my foot.

* * *

><p><em>Wait what Emily and Jenna?! Will they get caught? What is Nick's secret?<em> _I hoped you liked this long a waited chapter. I hope you review, follow, and fav I had so many of them, then my stories were deleted. Basically what happened was my friend on Halloween thought it would be a cool prank and delete my fanfics. Lucky they were saved the only thing is that you guys couldn't see them and that's not cool. I am sorry again and please bare with me though all this. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be very interesting! __I am also going to post my other two stories back up this weekend (especially Dog Tags).__ ;) _

_ Until next time ~Pretty Little Soldier_


End file.
